5th generation (5G) mobile networks and wireless systems denote the next major phase of mobile telecommunications standards beyond the current 4G standards. One expected feature of 5G networks is the capability of connecting to billions of Internet-of-Things (IoT) devices also referred to as smart devices. As used herein, an IoT or smart device is a device having a unique identity, is configured for wireless and/or wireline connectivity to a network such as the Internet, and has embedded, therein, circuitry for performing a function relative to users and/or mobile devices within its proximity. Also, as the numbers and types of these smart devices continue to expand, it is expected that many of these devices will have the capability of transmitting proximity beacon signals or simply beacons. Beacons are signals that contain information, such as information that is relevant or usable by a mobile device or user of the mobile device, and are detectable by mobile devices or user equipment (UE) in proximity to the smart device transmitting the beacons. It is also expected that enhancements will be developed whereby smart devices can interact with users and/or mobile devices, provide relevant information, and/or adapt their behavior depending on the users and/or mobile devices near the smart devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.